FogliaVongola
by ruhiko
Summary: Summary inside... - - Not yaoi.


**Author's Note:**** Okay I've read some Naruto and Reborn crossover but I haven't read any like this one that I'm writing. The Naruto in the ones I have read is always just following the group, I mean come on can't he be the next in line as boss for a different mafia family. So I decided to write this and see where it goes. Sorry if you're waiting for an update for **_**Millenniums **_**but I just can't decided which timeline to land Naruto in yet, and new ideas just kept on popping up into my head that it's hard to keep focus, and my end of the school exam is coming up too.**

**Summary:**** Naruto of Foglia (fo-li-a) was sent by the Hachidaime (its fanfiction so the Hachidaime will be Sarutobi Hiruzen so Naruto can be the Kyūdaime) to test the Jūdaime of Vongola which is Sawada Tsunayoshi of course. This starts after the Ring Battle and continues from there on even after Tsuna's test from Naruto. Not much of a summary I know but I barely know what to write next myself, so the ending is a mystery even to me if I can finish this.**

_**Foglia-leaf in Italian **_

_**Vongola-clam in Italian**_

**Lambo-age 5**

**Chrome-age 13**

**Tsuna/ Naruto/Hinata/Shikamaru/Choji/Sakura-age 14**

**Hayato/Takeshi/Ryohei/Sasuke/Gaara/Mukuro-age 15**

**Kyoya-age 16**

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will unfortunately ever own Naruto or Reborn!**_

**On with the STORY!**

"Naruto-kun I want you to go test the Vongola's future Jūdaime, and see if he is ready for this mafia world. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, living in the town Namimori; you are to enter as one of the foreign exchange students for the new foreign exchange program. You can do whatever and whichever test you want to test his will power on, and of course you should bring your guardians with you to. Just don't over use your bank account like last time with the Akimichi accident, in which you lost almost half of your money."

"But Ojī-chan I was like seven back then, and for the last time I didn't know that the eating contest would last that long...and **so** much food." said Naruto murmuring the last part.

"Hai, hai Naruto-kun, just no more eating contest between you and other families; especially, with the Akimichi family, just to see who can eat more ramen than you. So when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we all finish packing, I'll call and tell them to start packing. Oh, and Ojī-chan can we use one of the smaller hotels in Namimori?"

"Of course you can, it's going to be yours too one of these days."

"Sweet thanks Ojī-chan!" said Naruto as he jumped out of the two storey window behind the Hachidaime leading to the garden...again.

_Sigh_ '_At least he seems way better now then how he was eleven years ago. I'm so sorry we couldn't have found you sooner Naruto.' thought the Hachidaime as he looked at the small form of Naruto fading into the forest part of the garden._

**x.X.x**

**Namimori-a week later:**

"Wake up dame-Tsuna _(AN: just so you know __**dame**__ means lady in Italian so Reborn is pretty much calling Tsuna a sissy)_" said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna out of bed.

"Owe~ Reborn…"

"Come on, Mama cooked breakfast already."

**Breakfast:**

"Ohayō Tsu-kun" said Nana _(Tsuna's mother's name). _

"Ohayō Jūdaime" called out Gokudera from the breakfast table.

"Ohayō Tsuna" said Yamamoto.

"Ohayō Mama, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." replied Tsuna.

"Oi Tsuna, do you think we'll get any of the foreign exchange students in our class?"

"Foreign…exchange…AH~ that was today?"

"Hai, Jūdaime! They're going to switch with some of our students today for the foreign exchange program."

"Do you know where they're coming from…?"

"Hai, they'll be from Italy!"

"That's your home country, right?"

"Hai Jūdaime!"

**Tsuna's POV:**

_Sigh,_ I woke up for school again like always, except in a Reborn way. It's been two month since the Battle for the Rings, and a month since school started again.

After breakfast Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and I started to walk to school and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto started to talk/argue with each other again, while I listened. Then Yamamoto talked about the foreign exchange students that we're getting and I totally forgot about them and the new program with the foreign exchanges.

Gokudera-kun told me they're from Italy too, just like him, Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo, and for some reason I've got a bad feeling about this. If only I knew how right I was…..**HELICOPTER**?

**End of Tsuna's POV:**

Right in front of Namimori Middle School gate a neon orange helicopter with a crimson nine tailed fox design landed, blocking most of the entrance.

Out came seven people, five guys and two girls who all wore different colored unbutton trench coats, which showed the Namimori uniform underneath

From left to right be Sakura who have on a pink trench coat, then Shikamaru who had on a brown trench coat, then there was Sasuke who have on a blue trench coat on. A little to the front and is in the middle is Naruto who wore a jet black trench coat but it has a white spiral on the back. Then a little more back again and to the left is Gaara who has on a red trench coat, and then Choji with a green trench coat on, then there is Hinata who has on a lavender color trench coat.

Everyone was whispering about the obvious foreign exchange students and the entrance to school and how Hibari is **so** going to' bite them to death.'

As if speaking of the devil, Hibari showed up in just a few minutes.

"Stop herding around likes bunch of herbivores or else I'll bite you to death and you new students better follow the rules or I'll bite you to death."

"Oh, I don't know about that but come on guys lets go find that stupid office and fine me something to eat, I'm hungry!" said Naruto as he turned his back on Hibari and started to walk away.

This didn't sit well with Hibari and he took out his tonfas and swung it a Naruto's head only for it to be grabbed by Gaara in mid-air before it even reaches Naruto's head. This stunned everyone because Hibari is very strong and someone they didn't even know was able to stop he attack in mid-blow.

"Come on guys I'm hungry~!" whined Naruto as if nothing had happened but he had a smirk on his face.

Gaara let go of the tonfas and the rest of the group followed Naruto into the school.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was left wondering who the **heck **these new students are, because to be able to stop Hibari attack and act like it's nothing when those same tonfas was able to beat them, then these people are real monster.

On the other Reborn who saw all of this got a clue that these people were who, but he's not going to tell Tsuna and his family, this is their test.

**x.X.x**

When Naruto and his group got further into the school Naruto said "I think I'm going too really like this school!"

"Baka you almost got us in trouble on the first day!" yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto on the head.

"Owe~ Sakura-chan…"

"Don't even try telling him about it Sakura; he gets into trouble all the time you should have gotten use to it already by now."

At this everyone nodded and Naruto sweat dropped.

**x.X.x**

_That's all for now and this is my first ever crossover so please be nice about it and please review. Hope you enjoy it~! ^O^_


End file.
